


Of course there's a baby in the supply closet, do you even work here?

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Snark, Snippet, supply closets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie is sick and tired of RayK's inability to find things in the supply closet for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of course there's a baby in the supply closet, do you even work here?

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted wholesale from a comment by Muccamukk.

"I told you, it’s on the top shelf beside the paperclips," Frannie snaps. "Get it yourself, can’t you see I’m working, bro?"

"Hey, I’m trying to work too, but I can’t print out the Dawson report if I can’t find the ink. Which is not on the top shelf beside the paperclips," Ray retorts. 

Frannie mutters something in Italian that sounds pretty violent and pushes back her chair.

"You have to actually look for it," she says. "It’s not going to fall off the shelf and hit you on the head. I swear, it’s like working with a bunch of pre-schoolers. Next you’re gonna want me to tie your shoes for you."

She yanks open the supply closet door and then stops so abruptly that Ray slams into her back and has to fling his arms around her to keep her from falling. 

The baby in the bassinet on top of the stacks of printer paper blinks in the sudden light and makes a little gurgly noise. 

"Oh," Ray says. "Uh. That wasn’t here last time."

Frannie smacks him on the shoulder. “How do you know, huh? Maybe you just didn’t see it, like the ink.”

The baby’s lower lip starts to tremble and it sucks in a wavery breath.

"Look, okay, the point is there is a baby in the supply closet and it’s about to start screaming," Ray says. "Could we maybe focus on preventing the screaming?"


End file.
